my life when i got caught
by iciingkoray
Summary: about what happens when the government figures out who i really am. based on a dream i had . .


My life when I got caught

Wow, life used to be so easy, that is until they got me. Hi , I'm Alexis Henderson, former spy for a secret organization called ' Repressed Factors'. We've been a threat to the government for over 30 years now, though the people don't know bout us cuz its top secret information. I am one of the top spies of my organization unit, for my agility and brains. But because of an accident I haven't seen my people from the organization for 8 years. In my last mission I was in combat with one of the best fighters the government had. Though a leak in their latest chemical reached me, causing me to become a child once again. When searching for my leaders I found a little girl being killed, the weird thing was she looked just like I did as I turned into a child. When the girl was murdered and buried I knew I shouldn't meddle in those affairs so I kept walking. Without notice I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by some woman I have never met. After following her and the man that appeared to be her husband I found out they were the murdered girl's parents. They had mistaken me for their daughter. At first I thought I should tell them I was not but I remembered that if I'm in child form then I would have no success in standing against any of the governments agents, so I stayed and played the role of the girl whose name I found out shortly after. Her name was Sabrina Westerman, odd name I'd have to say, but a name none the less. After 8 years of hiding in secrecy I was convinced that I wouldn't be found. I'm sure the organization has already considered me deceased but still have not found my remains. The weird thing is that the government found me, after all these years, how could they? I'm not sure but they approached me during lunch at my school. The agent appeared to be the one I had last fought with before my transformation. I could do nothing as I stared at him and his hand that was placed on my shoulder.

"Are you Sabrina Westerman?" he asked

"why yes, but who might you be?"

"You speak quite oddly for a teenager"

"I asked a question sir."

"Right. I am agent Broller. I work for the government, I have come to get you and bring you in for questioning."

"Why" I glared

"because we believe you may be the one we're looking for, Ms. Henderson"

"hmph.........AHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG! Well you may have found me but you haven't caught me."

"Wha-" in a swift movement I jabbed his stomache with my elbow, making him release my shoulder. Before he could react I grabbed his gun from the holding and brung forth an innocent bystander. This bystander happened to be my ex-friend who called it off about a month or two before. Her name was Taylor Cerda, man she still pisses me off.

"Back off or I shoot!" I yell, with barrel to her temple

The agent slowly backed up, as well as I. I moved fast, making it easier to get outside. It appeared he didn't bring back up. Hmph I guess he thought just because of my size I would be helpless. When I made it to the parking lot I pushed Taylor away and pulled out my cell phone one of colleagues, he used to go to college with me and ended up being tested on the chemical as well, so he too turned into a child but older than I became. Within in moments I hung up the phone, indicating he's coming. One thing I failed to realize before was that Taylor was still there, glaring at me.

"Wtf are you looking at?" I asked angrily

"why did you do that?"

"Listen kid, why don't you go back to lunch now, I don't care bout you anymore, the only reason I grabbed you instead of anyone else was because you were closest. Seeya" I wave and turn towards the opened gate, where my companion was waiting. I was abruptly stopped as Taylor grabbed my shoulder, turned me around and slapped me. After she glared at me for a few seconds, me both shocked and stunned, she walked back to the cafeteria. I could hear the sirens approaching but I just stood there unable to process what happened, I was abruptly brought out of my trance as my companion called for me to hurry up. I ran to the car and we sped off to his home to see if he finished the anti drug that could revert us to our real age, though it would be temporary and only work for 3 days. And as he said it did. I spent those 3 days trying to find the organization, I had to go back to Colorado, where the main base was hidden. And as I suspected it was at the same place, and it's a good thing I still remembered the code. When the doors opened I found many of the people I expected to see, all of them shocked to witness that I'm not dead as once thought. One approached me, and as I expected it was my childhood friends Jim Henderson. He was originally my fiancé, chosen by my grandparents because my parents died when I was 3. When we were old enough we cut off the marriage but I kept the last name Henderson because I liked it better than my parents real last name which was connected to a government official.

When Jim came forth and saw my smirk he noticed immediately this was no joke. I could see his eyes well up with tears as he hugged me, relieved I was still on this earth. The others all crowded around and asked questions about where I had been and how the fight ended. I shook my head

"Guys, even though as much as I want to know, I think she would rather not say. All that matters is she's back and back for good. Right?" Jim asks. I stay silent and look to the side.

"Sorry guys but I can only be here for today, that is at least till Tim can make me more of those anti-drugs, otherwise I'd be almost close to useless." I mutter. This caught Jim's attention, instantly making him curious.

"Why do you need an anti-drug? Alex what happened, are you hurt!?" Jim asks concerned

"well yes and no, its......its difficult to explain. I need you guys to report to the boss and tell him I'm still alive and I'll try and contact you guys again soon." I mumble as I try to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Jim.

"No! Your not leaving again! Why cant you tell us? Maybe we can help you!"

"Sorry but I got- hnng" next thing I knew, my knees felt weak, my heart felt like it was going to burst as I dropped to the ground clenching my chest. I felt like I was dying, I've never felt a pain so unbearable before, not even when I was shot in the shoulder. The last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was the worried look on Jim's face as he screamed my name.

When I awoke I found something just wasnt right. I was in the bases infirmary with most of my organizations top spies staring at me wide eyed. When I tried to move I found that I could not move, not because I was paralyzed, but because there was a large shooting pain coursing through my body. After finally being able to at least sit up, I realized the reason everyone was staring at me. I was in my child form, covered in just my oversized clothes and a blanket. Jim was the first to step forward and ask the questions.

"What happened to you?"

"........."

"Alex, answer me! Why are you a child?!" I could only look away, the words I had wanted to speak escaped my mind. Suddenly the door slides open and the nurse appeared, the nurse happened to be another one of my friends. Her name was samantha ortiz. Quite a smart one was she.

With one quick glance I could see her anger rise, uh oh.

"EVERYONE OUT! NOW!" she yelled and they complied, except for jim that is. I always thought they would make a good couple and jugding from the matching rings they wore, they had already gotten married. I lean back against the headboard on the bed with my hands behind my head.

"Ehhh. Whats this? I see the lovers have realized their feelings for eachother." I smirk deviously

they both turn a bright shade of pink before samantha decided to say something.

"Alexis, where have you been, and.....why are you like that?" she asked. I felt my courage of telling flow back into me, I was about to explode but I stayed calm.

"1) I've been in hiding because of 2) a chemical the government created turned me into a child."

"But how come when you came back you looked like your real age?" jim butted in

"because a colleague of mine made it happen, he was originally a test subject for the drug but got away after noticing its affects. For the last 4 years he's been trying to create an anti-drug to revert us back to normal. But the effects only lasted for 3 days so I wasted those just trying to get back and inform you that I'm still alive." I finish. They now looked at me with sympathy, "hey it isnt that bad, I mean I became young again and had quite a normal life filled with insane people. It was quite a ride."

"Then why didnt you stay?"

"Because, the agent I was fighting all those years ago found me when I was in school. Agent Broller I think he said his name was. But he found and so I had to take someone hostage to get away"

"what happened to the hostage?"

"Don't worry I let her go before anything to bad happened. Now if you guys don't mind, can I get some sleep"

"She's right, come on jim we should go, she needs her sleep." samantha said as she led jim out the door. When lying in that bed, I felt like an idiot, I must have let off some clue to prove I had been the same spy that broller fought all those years back. Soon after a few minutes my thoughts reverted to taylor. Why did she slap me? Why did I care if she stopped being friends with me? I'll never know. Those were the last thoughts that lingered before I fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up I felt like something was off. The place was too noisy. This struck my curiosity. I hesitantly rose my bed, being fully aware about the pain I had felt earlier, but now it was gone. As if never there. I could hear the distant yelling and screaming of my colleagues in the distance, just about 100 meters from my room I'd say. Hurriedly I grab some kid clothes they left for me and dress, only to run out the door and see wat the commotion is about. When I turn the last corner I realize why. All of our organizations top spies are tied up with government officials surrounding them. I immediately noticed agent Broller walking towards me.

"Hmm I never thought you people would hide in colorado"

"wha- how did you find us!"

"Thats classified. Now, since your in child form this shouldnt be a challenge." he said as he points his gun at my forehead. Fear flowed through me and I knew now I was completely helpless.

"Hey don't touch our daughter!" samantha yelled outta no where. what in gods name was she thinking. Jim must have caught on because he joined in with tears.

"Please you can harm us, but don't harm our daughter. She doesnt know right from wrong yet. She may be 13 now but she's been home alone with no education!" he yells, now is my cue. I make myself shed fake tears and yell 'I hate you all' and run off. Thanks jim, thanks to him and samantha, no one was following.

When I finally reached the backdoor I headed in the direction of the shack tim had rented. As soon as I reached it I saw tim looking at me through the window with a worried look. When I finally got through the door panting heavily, he asked:

"whats wrong alex?"

"Th-they found me, everyone is held captive at the moment. We have to get out now. Get the car ready and pack before they follow me." I manage to say before he sped off into the other rooms to get everything ready.

When everything was ready, packed, and set to go I decided to take a peek at the base one last time so I snuck through the bushes and saw a lot of security people, likely paid by the government.

'Shit they're still there. Fuck I gotta go' I thought as I swift turned around, only to run into something or someone I should say. Standing in front of me was agent broller.

"Oh hello miss. Come here often" he says innocently

"where's mommy and daddy!" I quickly sputter

"oh they're in a better place right now.....in a quite nice place possibly"

I knew exactly wat he meant by that, they were dead. That bastard killed my friends. Oh I was pissed.

Suddenly I heard the cocking of a gun, I look behind agent broller to see tim, standing there with a gun in his hand, pointing at the back of brollers head.

"What are you doing with my niece"

"Oh u must be this little girl's uncle then. Agent broller, I've come to take her into questioning." he says calmly as he faces tim

"Well don't touch her, then again not like u can"

"Wha-" by the time broller turned around, I was gone. I had speded off to the car which was parked not even 10 min from the place. When I got there I looked in the glove compartment and found what I was looking for. The keys of course. I learned how to drive when I was 14, so even though its been a long time since I last drove and im rusty but was sure everything would work out.

By the time I was on the road and driving, I felt free. Except for the fact I was still in teenager form. I knew that they would catch up to me so I had to hurry back to the airport which was only 10 more miles. Not to long, but long enough for them to find me it seems.

I have nothing left to tell of my story besides of my concealment and how and after it had happened. During the run, or rather drive in this case, they managed to catch up. It was a long chase, though it shouldnt have taken this long to get to the airport if I just paid attention to the road and didnt take the wrong roads we sped through were all but safe. Icy would be the word to determine it. That was the complete and total flaw of my escape. One turn that I thought would lead to my victory, instead led me to a flipping of the car and arrest. Now I currently reside in a location that is unknown to me. But wasnt alone. My companions from the organization, though once thought dead, were perfectly alive with only but a few scratches and bruises. They were at that time in the same area as I. The people that worked there were making sure to keep us alive, for what reason, I still do not know to this day. Execution? Slave work? Help for the newest diabolical weapons? Still no clue. I have not seen agent broller or any other agent during my concealment nor after my escape, kinda makes it suspicious. He always gave the hint that he was the one to kill me. He's had many chances but never once has he pulled the trigger when I was nothing but helpless. But enough about him, I know he'll find me once again in the future so best not to jinx. My escape was as easy as lighting and lighter, just had to wait for an officer to come in and bring us food and knock him out. Seems like it would be easy, right? Well I guess wrong, though I got away, I got away with a bleeding arm. Even during the time when I was out of the base and running, my vision blurred due to blood loss. It was no sooner that I came across a home in the middle of no where, with kind old folks. They helped me to the hospital out of state and kept me with them for safety precautions. The one to constantly protect me was not them but their grandson. I honestly didnt expect tim to be that grandson when I heard about him. But his show off entrance proved otherwise. He soon told me about how he had gotten away from agent broller during our last encounter. Appariently that broller managed to get the gun from him but let him go saying 'you arent included in the organization so you can go' and just watched him walk away without a word. Sooner or later I had to ask a question that had been plaguing me since then.

"Have you two met before?"

"Huh?"

"When he heard your voice and saw your face, his breathing became rigid. I could see fear in his eyes before I made the escape. Are you sure you've never been in some kind of fight with another agent? You _were_ helping them in college to perfect all kinds of drugs and machinery, right?"

"Alexis.........there is something you do not know.....his fighting skills, shooting skills, and his martial arts status were taught to him by me..."

"Wait, how is that possible? When you were with them, he was older than you"

"No, he was a new recruit and the same age as me. Believe it or not, he was a wimp before I helped him. at the time he was just tall with no muscle. But now he tall with muscle and a lot older looking image. Im so proud of him"

"Hey, umm excuse me? Who's side are you on here?"

"Sorry. Does that explain why he really let me go?"

"Yeah.....very much so."

That conversation ended and we proceeded to our rooms. I've been here for over 2 years and the government still hasnt found me, then again I don't even think they are trying anymore. But thanks to that, and tim, I can have a normal teenage life. Though I still don't understand a lot of the subjects im suposed to be learning in college. I bet jim and samantha don't have to do this torture. Btw I forgot to mention that my colleagues all got away at one point, and all unharmed. I still don't know their locations, but I think its best that way. We're all still in each others heart, and plus if they need my help I'll always be there, even when not seen.

This concludes my story, I thank whoever is reading.


End file.
